


In the Wheat Field

by Unfried_Mouth_Wheat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Day 4: Tenderness, F L U F F, Fluff, I know! I'm surprised too!, I said fluff!, Jetko Renaissance Week, M/M, Want me to spell it out?, that's right!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat/pseuds/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat
Summary: Jet and Zuko spend a much needed break together
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	In the Wheat Field

**Author's Note:**

> I can write soft things!!!! Yay!!!

When Jet said he knew a place, Zuko had thought that they were going to steal something. "Liberate" at the other liked to call it. It was endearing, if not a tad bit pretentious. However, that's not what the night was going to end up as it seemed. Jet was pulling him by the hand to one of the many walls of this spirit's damned city. Then, he started to climb.

"Are you actually insane? We could get caught!" He whisper yelled. Jet just looked back at him with a smirk, that stupid twig hanging loosely from his lips. He wanted to light the dumb thing on fire, but Jet had told him time and time again that he needed it. Never explained why, just said that it was important. Zuko fully believed him, and knew that it would hurt Jet even if he didn't actually get burned.

Oh. And that it would out him as a Fire Bender. That too.

"Like that stopped you from helping me on that ferry." He chuckled, continuing to scale up the wall. Zuko sighed and followed the unruly boy. When he reached the top, he was met with miles upon miles of farm land. And then he was being pulled off the wall. And then he was falling.

After a short lived scream, he was listening to Jet's unrestrained laughter. They had landed on a type of cotton plant. Not like any cotton he'd seen before. The fluff was so dense and plentiful that neither had hit the ground.

"You're such a jerk, Jet!" He yelled, only fueling the other's laughter.

"I know!" He got out in-between the sound. He slid off of the plant and Zuko was left thinking through his life and death experience before doing the same. He didn't let Jet hold his hand this time.

They walked through the many, many, MANY fields. It seemed never ending, the crops. Jet was practically buzzing with excitement the deeper they went in. Zuko would never admit that he thought it was adorable. At least, not out loud. Soon, he spotted the source of Jet's enthusiasm. He groaned.

"Are you kidding me? You dragged me all the way out here fore a stupid wheat field?" He asked, dragging a hand down his face.

"You bet 'cha!" He cheered, running into the golden expanse of crop. He shook his head before attempting to trace Jet's path. 

He was expecting Jet to be doing something. Crushing the wheat, running around, stealing it, anything really. He wasn't expecting Jet to just be sitting on the ground silently. It seemed so...odd, Jet being calm. Zuko was also vaguely surprised by the existence of grass. Even the wheat itself was off.

When treating land for cultivating, one would upturn all the earth. There wouldn't be any grass. And the wheat was soft, which was definitely wrong. He had seen wheat fields before, had been in a few while searching for any and all news of the Avatar. Wheat Stalks were just that. Stalks. They were rough and stiff and miserable to be in. Not this. Being in whatever plant this was turned out to be relaxing. The soft tips of each piece tickled his hands as they swayed. He went over and sat down by Jet, who promptly let his head loll onto Zuko's shoulder. 

It was nice.

•••

It was night now, but they were still in the wild wheat field. It was safe, hidden within the gentle stalks. Zuko hadn't felt safe in a long time. Looking down at Jet, who was currently tracing circles with his finger on Zuko's tunic, he was willing to bet that neither had the other. Laying down in the wheat field was such a simple experience, yet such a fulfilling one as well. Zuko felt practically everything. The grass, the wheat, the signs that it was about to drizzle. Most importantly, however, was that he could feel Jet. Jet's calm breathing, Jet's soft hair, Jet's warm breath against his neck. It was an otherworldly feeling, being this close to someone else. He looked over to where Jet had discarded his armor. He had never seen the other without armor until today. Zuko closed his eyes and thought to himself "I like the change".

He was broken out of his thoughts when something was slid in-between his lips. He opened his eyes and looked down in an attempt to see what offending object had slipped past his mouth. What he saw instead was Jet looking lovingly at him through dark eyelashes. He was missing the grass that usually prevented Zuko from kissing him at any given moment.

He had started to panic for a moment, (didn't Jet say it was important?), until it finally clicked. Jet giggled, seeing the realization on his face, before laying his head back down on Zuko's chest.

"G'night, Prince Zuko." He sighed contently. Zuko nodded quietly, feeling sleep come for him too.

•••

He woke up in the middle of the night, sweating like a mad man. 

"Prince Zuko?" He repeated, head finally processing what Jet had called him just a few mere hours ago.


End file.
